I Loved You But You Turned Away
by Defiancee
Summary: NaruSaku. Sakura had a perfect life. She was finally with Sasuke and good things were happening to her, until she had been forced to marry Naruto. What will happen to her? Will it be better than the life now, or worse? Summary sucks. Sorry.
1. The Perfect Life

I Loved You, But You Turned Away

By UnwantedSoul

The Perfect Life

I don't own Naruto

**A/N: OKAY! NEW STORY, NEW WRITING SKILLS… new plot? I haven't written for a while so just bear with me…**

**Enjoy!**

**This is a NaruSaku, so don't be fooled.**

It was cold.

Though the brilliant gold sun shone through the wispy clouds, it still felt as if a frigid wind blew across their face, caressing their cheeks softly, but firm. Her emerald eyes twinkled in the morning sun, gazing upon the clouds. The undying beauty had always amazed her, even when she was a child.

Now it was even more perfect, as she lay in her lover's arms. He smiled, his onyx eyes practically smiling as well. He twirled his finger in a small lock of her soft pink hair. She giggled, kissing his cheek softly, as she pointed toward a tree. "Look, Sasuke-kun. Look at the cute birds!" She said, as the mother bird in the nest gently pecked her misbehaving baby in the head. Sasuke chuckled, mimicking the bird. "Yeah, I know."

She giggled, placing her hand on her head where he kissed her. "I think everyone today is having a great time. This is the best day ever!" She said, looking up at him as she laughed. "Yeah, everyone." He replied, smirking.

Everyone but one person.

The blond narrowed his blue eyes growling fiercely to himself as he stared at the loving couple having fun. When he had seen the black haired boy kiss Sakura in the head, he snarled. _Damn that bastard…_

Other than anger, he also felt a different emotion. An emotion that made him feel as if his heart and been strangled, and taken away from him, never to return.

_Jealousy._

He was jealous. Before Sasuke had come back to Konoha, he and Sakura had been almost lover like. He had almost got her to love him.

Almost.

So close, yet so far…

He had thought that after _he _had left, Sakura would lose all the feelings she had for Sasuke and come to Naruto. Naruto thought that after _Sasuke_ had left she would be running to him. Wanting to love only him.

But he was wrong.

Dead wrong. Not only that she hadn't lost any feelings toward him, she didn't even care about him even when he left. Her sole purpose was to get Sasuke back and continue to ignore Naruto.

How could he have been so stupid? Why had he helped her? He shouldn't have, because now all she was giving him was neglect. _Fuck…I can't believe I was so damn stupid!_ He thought fiercely. Even though he had once been best friends with Sasuke, he felt like he wanted to throw him against the wall. He hated him.

But he also envied him as well.

Slowly, he turned away from the happy couple and ran. He was going to change all of this.

_The next day_

"Good morning, world!" Sakura said to herself, stretching and flinging her ruby red blanket on the foot of her bed. "Heh. Good morning, Sakura." The onyx haired boy said. "Sasuke! You came!" Sakura called out happily putting both of her hands on her cheeks. "Of course. Only for you, my love." He said, as he chuckled. As Sakura attempted to get up, she tripped on a small part of her blanket that was on the ground and nearly landed flat on her face, though Sasuke had caught her. She blushed, as she got up and dusted her old grey sweats. "Thanks." She said, brushing her hair out of her face. "No problem. Oh, and breakfast is on the table." Sasuke called, as he walked back to the kitchen. "I'll be there in a sec, just let me get ready." Sakura called back as she eyed a clump of her tangled hair. _This is going to take a while. _She thought quietly to herself as she chuckled.

When she was finished, she walked into the kitchen to find that Sasuke had been already eating his portion of the meal already. She sat down slowly, took a quick glance and began eating her food. "This is delicious." She told him, munching away on the delectable pancakes he had made her. "Glad you like it." Sasuke replied, chuckling as he watched her devour the pancakes like she hadn't eaten in days. "By the way, Tsunade-sama wanted to see you in her office today. She has some sort of an important message to tell you." Sasuke said as he finished his breakfast. "You have to leave at about… 9:15, so you have about only 5 minutes left. I suggest you eat faster, love."

"Hai."

After she was done, she got up. "Okay, bye Sasuke! See you later."

"Bye!"

And she left, not knowing what horrible experience she would have to go through today.


	2. Misery

I Loved You but You Turned Away

By UnwantedSoul

I don't own Naruto.

_**This is a NaruSaku, so just hold on.**_

Chapter 2: Misery

_Previously on I Loved You But You Turned Away…_

_After she was done, she got up. "Okay, bye Sasuke! See you later." _

"_Bye!"_

_And she left, not knowing what horrible experience she would have to go through today._

END

Sakura happily skipped her way toward Tsunade's office as she pulled out her watch. "Hmm…it's…9:20? OH MY GOD I'M LATE!" Sakura screamed, as she quickened her pace.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said, as she bowed her head as an apology. "It's quite alright, though I have an important message to tell you." Tsunade replied. "I know, Sasuke told me today. So what is it? A mission or something?" Sakura asked, as she glanced at Tsunade curiously. "Err…well…no. Sakura, this news is really likely to hurt you, but I want you to be strong." Tsunade stated, looking down on her desk, hiding her remorse. "No don't worry Tsunade-sama! Everything will be fine. Just tell me this 'message' and we'll all be okay."

"Sakura, you're having an arranged marriage with Naruto in 2 and half weeks…" Tsunade murmured.

"No seriously, what's the message?"

"I just told you, Sakura. I'm so sorry…"

Sakura looked at her as her eyes widened in shock. "No…no, no, no! This can't be true! Please, Tsunade-sama this can't be true! I'm already with Sasuke and I love him very much I-" "I'm sorry, Sakura, but there's not much left I can do…" Tsunade tried to tell her.

But it was too late. Sakura had already left the office.

____________Back at home_____________

She ran to the living room where Sasuke sat, looking down on his book about complex and simple techniques. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" She screamed, jumping on him, sobbing tearless sobs. She had not felt like this for a while, and she was not used to it.

So this was what it felt like to cry.

"Calm down, Sakura, calm down!" Sasuke told her, stroking her face to relax her. "Ahh…" Sakura moaned as she shook uncontrollably from her sobs. "Sakura, look at me. Look at me. Tell me what happened." Sasuke said as he held her by the shoulders. "T-T-Tsunade s-said-" Sakura stuttered. "Said what?!" Sasuke exclaimed. "S-She said t-that I was to have an arranged m-m-marriage with N-Naruto…" Sakura mumbled, playing with the back of Sasuke's shirt. "She WHAT?" Sasuke screamed, looking at Sakura. "How dare she! Why?! Why would she do that if she known we had been together?!" Sasuke screamed. Sakura flinched, as if he had hit her. "I need to go, Sakura. See you." He murmured, closing the door behind him, as Sakura collapsed onto the floor.

Then everything turned black.

______________Sakura POV_________________

I can't believe it. Yesterday I had so happy, and now I feel like hell. Is it because there is a limit from being happy? That there was a balance that I had overthrown with my happiness? Why, god, why did it have to happen to me? I didn't even do anything! I was finally with him. I was fucking with him, after 5 years of daydreaming and fantasizing, and now everything has to go down into the dumps. Is it because I don't deserve him?

Now I wonder if Naruto had ever been a friend to me.

He KNEW I was with Sasuke, and was not happy about it. If he loved me enough, he would have let me and Sasuke be and get on with his damn fucking life! So much for love. Well, even when I do marry that son of a bitch, it won't stop me from loving Sasuke. Nuh uh, it'll only slow me down a bit, so if he thinks that this would, _could _even put a stop to it, he's dead ass wrong.

Dead ass wrong.

He ruins everything for me! Remember the time when I was about to get a kiss from Sasuke? Well, that was really him disguised as Sasuke, so that just made me so paranoid to everything I see. Even when Sasuke asked me out, I was sure it was him.

But he needs to get these 2 facts straight;

Number one. I don't love him, I love Sasuke, so he should butt the hell out.

Number two. He should stop trying because I will never love him no matter what.

End.

**US: Love is a funny thing, Sakura, never assume that you will love Sasuke forever.**

**Sakura: Shut up, US. You don't know that.**

**US: But do you?**

**US: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! R+R and there will be a lot more drama!**


	3. Thinking

I Loved You but You Turned Away

By UnwantedSoul

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Thinking

This is a NaruSaku so be patient.

____Naruto's POV____

Shit.

I am so screwed. So fucking screwed.

Tsunade hadn't told her that it wasn't my idea, even though it was. Now Sakura's angry with me, and Sasuke hates my guts, but I don't really care if he hates me or not, I just care if Sakura does. If Sakura hates me, then she won't ever return my love, and I will just sit there in a corner with a broken heart and cried out eyes.

Damn, I sound like a girl.

But anyways, I am so screwed in the fucking ass.

As I turned my head left, I noticed a flash of light pink near the swing on the maple tree. She was looking down, not swinging while her ugly ass boyfriend held the rope, looking down as well. Fuck! I wanted to talk to her privately but _he's_ in the way. Maybe I'll just tell him that I need to talk to her alone.

If only I could tell her what her boyfriend was doing behind her back… Wait what am I thinking? I can't do that! She'll probably feel so bad that she'll hate me even more! Oh well, what could hurt? She already hates me anyways.

I walk toward her.

"What do you want, you bastard? You already caused me enough misery." Sakura said, glaring at me with her empty green eyes. I ignored her glare and proceeded to talk to her. "Sakura please, I need to talk to you privately." I said, as my expression turned into sadness. "Hmm…what about NO?" She spat, as she started to get up off the swing, her boyfriend following her.

I did the only thing I could do.

I grabbed her arm. "Sakura! Wait!" I begged, feeling dizzy because I was touching her velvet soft skin. "Fine. Sasuke, go on without me. What is it you want, you brat?" She said through her breath. "Sakura, I'm not the one who made the arrangement! It was Tsunade!" I said, my voice having a shade of guilt. "Oh really? I don't believe you." She replied, trying to get me to let go. "Let. Go." She said, tugging on her arm. "Oh yeah? Then why did it sound like Tsunade didn't even care? That all she said was sorry? She told me the same god damn thing too!" I said, wincing from the lie I had just created. She stopped tugging. "Oh…that's why?" She responded, a twinge of guilt in her eyes. "Yes." I said. "Oh…" She murmured, gazing into my eyes.

"And, Sakura. I have something important to tell you. Please don't be mad at me again…" I said. "I'll try not to." She responded, sitting down on the swing as I released my grip on her. "Uhm…how do I say this…S-Sasuke is ch-cheating on you with Ino…" I muttered, guilty that I had to tell her this _true_ message. "You lie. Ino would never do such a thing to me. She has Chouji." Sakura said. "YOU'RE A LIAR!" She screamed, as she ran into the darkness.

_I knew I shouldn't have told her that._ I thought. _She could never take the truth._

____Sakura POV____

I sat down on one of my brown sofas, putting a hand to my head. I felt feverish. "What's wrong, honey?" Sasuke asked, brushing his hand against my head. "It's nothing." I responded, my eyes gazing onto the picture of Naruto and I smiling; it was the first year of being in Team 7. I pushed the picture face down so I couldn't see it. "I know something is wrong, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said, looking more worried than ever. "I'm _fine. _Better than ever, so just stop worrying about me, okay?" I said, getting up from the couch. "…Okay then…I guess I'll be leaving." Sasuke said, taking a quick glance at me and shutting the door gently.

There is a lot on my mind.

As I sat down on my bed, I started to wonder about the things Naruto had told me. Strangely, I didn't think of him as _The Bastard, _or _The Blue Eyed Mother Fucker_ anymore. I just thought of him as…plain old Naruto.

But now I wonder…

How could Tsunade do this to me? She knew I love Sasuke, and she and I were practically family. Did she hold a secret grudge against me? Or perhaps it was because she thought I was going to be a better medic ninja than her, or something like that. Probably she felt jealous about how me and Sasuke were going so well and she has no boyfriend currently? Or did Naruto just lie and try to regain my trust and friendship?

And, what about the thing he said about Sasuke cheating? Was he actually cheating on me with my own best friend? BAHH. I shouldn't think about that. He loves me, and he acts like it too.

Acts.

But there's a bigger possibility that Naruto is lying. He probably made this up to make me want to love_ him_ instead.

Dammit! I can't believe he made me this paranoid! Stupid son of a-

_**Now, now Sakura. Don't get a titty attack now, or else you're going to have to clean a huge mess like before.**_** Inner Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.**

_**Shut up! You can't tell me what to do!**_

_**Haha Sakura! But YOUUUU can't tell me what to do EITHER!**_

_**LALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU HEAR ME?**_

_**Sakura, talk to me when your 21.**_

_**NO WAIT! DON'T LEAVE I'M SORRY.**_

_**Okay! Okay! Jeez! But I don't feel like talking now.**_

_**Okay then. Fine.**_

End of Chapter 3.

**US: So how was it? Was it good? Bad? If it wasn't that good, just give me some tips. Don't flame unless you want your stories spammed with flames from ME. And I'm telling you the messages won't be nice!**

**So R+R!**


End file.
